The central processing unit (CPU) of a programmable logic controllers (PLC) can provide control signals, in the form of pulses, to user loads, such as actuators, relays, heaters, motors, etc. Such loads can be electrically noisy, can require a wide range of pulse frequencies, and/or can require a wide range of pulse voltages, etc.